welovemonsterhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Information on Clawdeen Wolf: Freaky Daughter of the Werewolves
Background: Clawdeen Wolf is 15 years old and is the daughter of werewolves. She (Like most of the characters in the show) is introduced in the episode "New Ghoul @ School" She is "Best Ghoul Friends" with Frankie Stein and Draculaura and the three mainly hang out with each other throughout the series. She is a kind girl, but has also a very strong sassy attitude. She doesn't take anything from anyone. Whether is be her family, friends or enemies. Clawdeen is strong willed and doesn't give up easily. But, despite having a fearsome personality, she is and always will be loyal to her friends and family. Her favorite color is gold, and she has a black cat named Crescent. Looks: Normal Outfit: Clawdeen has long brown, frilly hair that is usually down and she also has dark brown ears protruding out of her hair that are adorned with two golden looped ear-rings. She has dark skin, and bright yellow eyes and wears dark purple eye shadow and dark red lipstick. She usually wears a black jacket with a purple frills at the top. Her shirt is strapless, fuchsia colored with black stripes. Her skirt is dark purple and frilly that stops above the knees, which is held there by a black belt with yellow circle adorned on it. She has long bright pink socks that stop above her knees, and her shoes are black boots with purple buckles that have a toe opening and large heel. Party Outfit: Like all the other characters in the show, Clawdeen gets all dressed up for the schools annual party. Clawdeen's hair is now short and green and stops right below where her normal ears would be. She has now golden eyeshadow and bright purple lipstick on. Her outfit is a bright purple top that is elongated like a cloak and is spiked at the tips and is outlined with golden fabric. It stops right above her knees, and light green tights cover the rest of her legs. Her shoes are simple golden heels. Soccer Outfit: At their school, most of the girls have after-school activities and Clawdeen plays soccer. Her hair is now totally puffed up, and bangs are held back by a white headband. Her uniform is a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. Her shoes are white toe-less platform sneakers with pink laces. Interests & Dislikes: According to the website, Clawdeen loves shopping and flirting with the boys. Her favorite food is steaks cooked rare, and favorite school subject is economics. Why economics? Due to that Clawdeen wants to have her own fashion empire, and needs to know as much as she can about business before she even begins it. Clawdeen hates having a lot of her brothers and sisters at school at the same time, due to that they really know how to tick her off. She also hates Cleo De Nile, and her least favorite school subject it gym because the teacher won't let her wear her heels during practices